


Game Night

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: prowlxjazz, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has been looking forward to this night for weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for week four of the [](http://prowlxjazz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://prowlxjazz.livejournal.com/)**prowlxjazz** Anniversary challenge.

Prowl’s lips quirked up in a small smile as the reminder notice popped up on his terminal. Jazz and Blaster had worked hard to set up the online network between Earth and the two Moonbases, and today would be the first real test of their capabilities. They had been sending messages back and forth for weeks, but no one had tried anything with a higher load capacity. This particular test would determine whether or not the network could be feasibly used to set up video conferences between the Autobot bases, or if they would be left with nothing but the simple audio-only meetings they had been using.

It would also be… fun.

The tactician turned off his data pad and redirected his attention to the computer terminal. A few quick keystrokes opened the program that Blaster had installed on all the officers’ terminals and then he settled in to wait. Blaster was, predictably, the next to log in.

//Huh. Looks like everyone else is late. Hope it’s not lag between the systems. That’d be a drag.// The communication specialist sounded a bit worried. //Or worse, that we got hacked. That security system was hard enough to set up the first time.//

Prowl frowned at the thought. //Indeed. Red Alert was convinced that you would never get it to work properly.//

//Yeah. But we’re too stubborn for a little pessimism to stop us.// Blaster’s grin was clearly evident in his voice.

//Something we’ve all been grateful for, more than once.// The tactician paused as Tracks and Raoul signed in from their location in New York. //Good evening, Tracks. Raoul.//

//How’s it hanging?// The human asked brightly, overlapping Tracks’ return greeting. //Good evening, Prowl. Blaster.//

//Hey, hot stuff,// Blaster replied.

//Ugh. No flirting. _Please_.// Raoul begged. //I hate it when you two start flirting. It gives me the willies.//

//While I do not get “the willies” as Raoul says, I would also appreciate it if you kept the flirting to a minimum.// Prowl’s tone was dry. //Unless you want to listen to Jazz hitting on me all night.//

He listed with amusement at the immediate—and almost pained sounding—negative responses. He and Jazz were not known for public displays of the sort, unless they were in the company of very good friends, but sometimes the saboteur forgot himself if others around them were blatantly flirting.

He did enjoy being the target of Jazz’s affection, however.

//What do you think is keeping them?// Tracks asked, obviously trying to redirect the situation.

//Hopefully just a bad connection,// Blaster replied.

//Man, I hope so,// Raoul said. //I been looking forward to this game all week.//

//They will be here,// Prowl assured them. //If not, he would have sent a message ahead.//

Chip Chase signed in a moment later. //Hey guys. Bumblebee and Spike here yet?//

//Not yet,// Tracks and Blaster said in unison.

//Oh. And here I was, worried about being late because we had problems in the lab.// The scientist chuckled.

Jazz chose that moment to finally sign in, followed quickly by Bumblebee and Spike. //Sorry, mechs and gents. Moonbase Two’s line went down and it took us most of the day to figure out why.//

//I told you to check the power couplings first,// Spike said pointedly.

//Hush you,// the saboteur replied with good humor. //We’re all here, right? Let’s get this party started!//

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hours later, after everyone else had signed off for the night, Jazz and Prowl continued talking over a simple game of virtual chess.

//Looks like the network was a success.// Jazz sounded quite pleased.

//Indeed. You and Blaster did excellent work.// Prowl smiled. //I quite enjoyed myself today, even if you were late.//

//Hey mech, not my fault.//

//Spike tells it differently.//

//The man is soothing his own ego.// Jazz smiled, too. //So, since the high capacity video feeds work, when do you think Prime will be coming out here?//

//I don’t know. He has several diplomatic knots left to untangle here before leaving Ultra Magnus in command.// His smile grew as he moved his Knight and placed Jazz into check. //But I should be on the next transport out.//

Jazz fell into a shocked silence that lasted long enough for the timer to run out on his turn, giving Prowl the game. //Next week? But… I thought you were staying on as Magnus’ XO?//

//Kup is more than qualified for that position, and Smokescreen and Trailbreaker can handle the tactical aspects as needed here on Earth.//

//What about… everything?//

//Nothing here is as important as what’s waiting on Moonbase One.//

Jazz relaxed and a wide smile spread across his face. //Ah, Prowl. I love you.//

//And I love you, Jazz.// The tactician returned the smile. //We have some time still. Shall we reset the board?//  



End file.
